


Sleeping Booty

by mikaelreyes90



Category: Mikael x sully
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelreyes90/pseuds/mikaelreyes90





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 

"Yes!!" Mikael yelled out loud when he had been scrolling down his instagram feed and noticed an old friend who mikael had just found out that he would be in all his classes with an exception on language. 

"Dang Mikael, what are you bitchin' about?" Sabira and yelled out from across the room.

"This kid. I haven't seen him in so long. I think the last time I saw him was in elementary school."

"Damn mikael. All that for this dude named ---"

"Sully, I think his last name is..." He took time to think. It took him a while and then it finally struck him. "Sully curtis!"

"Ooh he sounds cute." Sabira said as she walked towards him hoping to receive a description of him.

"Sabira really? Im done with you. When I knew him we were tiny. Well atleast you were." Mikael said laughing. Mikael had always been the tallest one in the grade. "Now were going off the college soon." 

"I had a kitten when I was 5. She was the cutest thing. We named her Mittens, because she had black hair but her paws had white hair." Sabira said proudly. "I still remember."

"Thats different thought. That was a cat. I'm talking about a human. A human boy sabira."   
"You know what, forget it we'll just see when the time comes." Sabira murmured in disappointed of mikael's lack of memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 

"Mikael!!" A voice called out.

"Omg what?!!" Mikael said as he looked around. Suddenly some almost crashes into him. "Jaadyyah, be more careful with your crazy ass," Mikael informed Jaadyyah which led to him being punched in the arm. Jaadyyah wasn't the weakest person. Face it, she was stronger than most boys. "What the fuck was that for!?!"

"Shut up. Who's the new kid? Hes hot!" She said.

"Again what was that for. It still hurts. The new kid lets see. Theres three new kids. One name is Connor. Hes a short build guy with light brown hair. There's a harrison. Tall also build and light brown hair. He always has scars all over his face. The theres Sullivan aka sully. He's shorter than the rest dirty blond hair and um freckles lots of freckles. Take your pick." Mikael explained to Jaadyyah. 

"I choose all three."Sabira said walking toward Mikael's locker where Jaadyyah and him were talking. 

“You dick hole” Jaadyyah said said under her breath.

“That is something I like to hear” Mikael said.

“Aye Mikael stop it.” Sabira said playfully.

“There he is!” Mikael said looking at this boy with dirty blond hair and luscious blue eyes. He was pretty short. He had plenty of freckles and birthmark leading towards his back. 

“Oh. My. Fuck.” Sabira says as she sees him.

“Sully? Is that really you? Oh my god, you look mad different.” Mikael says toward the boy.

“Yeah and you are..?”Sully asked.

“Bitch. I is Mikael.” Mikael answered with a hint of ratchetness. 

"Mikael shut up. Stop being ratchet. I'm Sabira if you were wondering. " Sabira made sure Sully knew her name. 

"Saved the best for last I guess. I'm Jaadyyah. " Jaddyyah said with her conceited self.


	3. Chapter 3

Right then and then there Sully took Sabira by the arm and whispered in her ear, "Is he single.""  
"Who, Mikael??" Sabira was sure he was talking about Mikael, but he could be a joker and have been talking about Jaadyyah. But there was no way in hell that Jaadyyah was a boy. She had big breast since middle school. Still does.  
"Yeah. The cute one." Sully said quickly and softly. Loud enough only for Sabira to hear.  
"Wait, you're gay?!?! " Sabira said in shock. Sabira hasn't seen another openly gay guy for a while.  
"Yeah of course. Did I not mention that I'm sorry. "Sully said actually thinking he mentioned it.   
"Yeah a little heads up would have been nice." Sabira didn't mind the fact that he was gay.  
"I'm gay. A little heads up would have been nice. I'm sorry." Sully said  
"Damn it why is every cute guy gay?" Sabira said really wanting to know. Every guy she thought was cute, either had something wrong with them, or was gay.  
"I don't know. Wait is he gay too?" Sully asked really waiting for a answer to his liking.   
"umm why don't you ask him." Sabira said hoping he would so Mikael would be surprised  
"That will be kind of awkward wouldn't it be. I don't know how you guys do it here in Cambridge but in Colorado, we don't go up to random people and ask even randomer questions.” sully said as Sabira.  
“I'm sorry you feel that way but…” Sabira said as she pushed him into Mikael, almost knocking them both over. When Sully looked up, he was staring in Mikael’s so close that if this was a movie, they would be kissing at any moment.


	4. Chapter 4

“Woah, Sullivan, You're a little too close for comfort.” Mikael said.  
“I'm sorry, uh, tripped…?” Sullivan made up quickly.  
“alright now that we got the lies out the systems, what really happened?” Mikael asked still having both their faces not even a foot away from each other.  
“She pushes me.” Sully said looking at Sabira.  
“ She has a name.” Sabira added. “And you guys might wanna back away from each other before things start poking other things” When she said that Mikael immediately pushed sully away from the from him because he was against his locker. Mikael always need to really about Sabrina's comments.   
“Well. Um.. I think that's the bell i heard.”Mikael lied “Spanish class here we come.” Mikael said pulling Sabira towards the Spanish class. When they cut the corner Mikael asked, “What do you know?”  
“Well, what do you think I know?” Sabira said mysteriously.   
“I think we both know what I think you know” Mikael added as they walked in the Spanish class.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Mikael, Sully, Marianna, Jaadyyah and Sabira went to Sully’s house for a birthday party thing. Less of a party more of a get together. November 18. He only wanted a few people to come. He invited Connor and Harrison also and they said that they’ll be coming later due to a game at school. Sully had a big house. Three floors minimum four rooms to each floor. The party was on the first floor near the kitchen in the living room. The party was going to have to travel upstairs when his parents came but for now they didn’t care. The party was going just fine until Jaadyyah opened her mouth. “Lets play truth or dare.”  
“Sure why not.” Sabira agreed. “Sully, Mikael? You down to play?” Marianna already left to look after her younger siblings.  
“Only if you do it Mikael.” Sully said.  
“I hate you all.” Mikael said as he joined the circle where the rest of the teens have been sitting.


	6. Chapter 6

“Who’s first?” Mikael asked the group.  
“I’ll ask. Sully truth or dare?” Sabira asked having two idea.  
“Dare..”Sully said slowly.  
“Alright. I dare you to kiss….” Everyone already knew she was going to say, “Mikael.” Sully plays truth or dare fair. She went over to Mikael and kissed him once. That one kiss wasn't enough.They started making out until they realized what they were doing and where. “Oh. My. Fuck. That was.. something.” Sabira said  
“My turn I guess. Truth or dare. Mikael?!” Sully had to after that kiss.  
“Son of a bitch. Dare.” Mikael said knowing he was gonna regret it.  
“I dare you to.” Sully had to think. “I dare you to play the rest of the game with your pants off.” Sully let out as everyone gasped including Mikael. But Mikael did what was told. He took off his Jordans and pulled down his pants. Lucky Mikael was wearing shorts. “Shorts count too.” Sully had to ask. Unlucky Mikael was wearing one of his tighest underwear. They weren't white though. He dodged a bullet.   
Mikael sat down and asked “Truth or dare Jaadyyah?”  
“Truth.” Jaadyyah didn't want to get anything as bad as Mikael’s dare.  
“I dare you to-” He had a very good dare for her.  
“I said truth.” Jaadyyah said  
“Fine are you still a virgin?” Mikael asked.  
“Of course not.” Jaadyyah said right before everyone started dying from laughter. That is when the night went off track.


End file.
